The Arrival
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: An Alien fleeing from a deadly attack by an unknown force arrives on Alpha


**The Arrival**

**Chapter One **

You must be joking! Said Captain Samuel Rogers as he stared at his long time friend and mentor Zanto. No, said Zanto. I am not. The long range scans indicate a moon travelling at incredible speeds. I've been up most of the night going over the data produced by the scans. It's incredible. Samuel smiled. He could tell in Zanto's voice that he was excited by this unexpected event and that his scientific brain was working on overdrive. "Zanto, do the scans indicate any form of life on this moon?" Zanto nodded, "Yes Sam , the computers indicate some sort of structure and activity but we simply don't know at this stage if there is life down there or not, for all I know it is dead down there!".

Sam straightened up from the table where he had been studying the scans and charts with Zanto. He considered the possibility of sending out an exploration crew. But damn, the Prime Directive did say not to interfere with alien races. It was an integral part of the Veryoian Scientific Exploratory Foundation but with Zanto unsure about whether there was life on this wandering moon or not, Sam considered this might make the Prime Directive void. "The Prime Directive", Sam uttered quietly out loud. "We may or may not be able to go Zanto, we simply need more information, how long before computer sensors come in range of this moon to determine if life exists? Zanto began to reply, "Well it will be another few days before our ship comes in range, …"

Suddenly and without warning the ships alarm klaxon began ringing out and explosions ripped through the ship. Sam and Zanto were thrown back by the force of the explosions. Sam groggily got up, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it against the wall. "Report! Shouted Sam into the ship's comms system. A face appeared on the screen. "Sir we are taking heavy damage in all sectors, people are dying here". Sam's face became grim as he shot a glance at Zanto who was picking himself up and staggering towards him. Sam felt the full weight of his command bearing down on him. "Can you identify who the attackers are?" asked Sam, who was worried. Who would be attacking them this far from Veryoian space? His immediate fear was that it was Kal. "Sorry sir, computer can't identify, and I'm picking up another wave of missiles heading towards us..Sirrrrrr". The computer screen blacked out and this time the attack was far worse, structures came down and again. Violent explosions rocked the ship and wires and cables were ripped apart. And then lights were starting to fade in and out and smoke began to fill large sectors of the ship. Screams could be heard all over the ship with people being thrown to the floor by the sheer force of the explosions and heavy structures raining down on them. Many were dead and dying.

Sam felt the weight of the steel rod that had come crashing down on his chest. He coughed and spluttered but found the strength from somewhere to push the steel rod away from his chest. He did'nt needs his medical knowledge to tell him that he had probably cracked a rib or two. Sam struggled to get up in some considerable pain. "Zanto!" cried out Sam , but Zanto did not answer. Sam stumbled in the rubble and to his horror saw a bloodied hand . Sam rushed over to help, he frantically pulled away the rubble and saw Zanto at last. Zanto was seriously hurt. Sam's hand was on Zanto's neck reaching for a pulse, it was there, only just. Sam cradled Zanto in his arms knowing that his old friend and mentor was dying. Zanto's eyes flickered open. "Zanto" said Sam softly. Zanto looked up at Sam. He could see tears in Sam's eyes, Zanto spoke very weakly, "Sam you must get off this ship, try to save as many as you can". Sam felt the tears well up and choked back the pain in his voice. "Zanto, stay with me, you have to" But Zanto was fading fast, the colour in his face draining. Zanto looked up at Sam. He was proud of him. Sam had come far since the young pilot that he mentored and grown into a strong leader, but who had also carried his share of burden and loss. Zanto dreaded leaving him now in this disaster, but he knew his time was over. He must make Sam leave the ship before it blew, Zanto pulled at Sam's arm. "Sam you must go, there is nothing left here, get out whilst you can, I will be with you always, I am very proud of you, Son. And with that Zanto went limp in Sam's arms.

Sam looked in horror at his dead friend. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but there was no time for grief, Zanto was right, he had to save as many as he could and get out whilst still able to. Tenderly he put down Zanto's limp body to the floor and stared at him one final time. Goodbye old friend he thought sombrely. Sam staggered out of the room and into the ships corridor. All around him was death and destruction, fallen structures and dust. He found his way to a working comms station and operated it. "This is Captain Rogers to all ships personnel. We have been attacked by a force unknown. Abandon ship. Try to make your way to a place of safety, Sam hesitated for a moment thinking just WHERE would be safe ? He did not know himself. And then added to his message "Good Luck".

With the last act of Command done, Sam focused on himself. He reached the hanger bay, badly damaged and found his Explorer ship waiting for him. Still struggling with the pain in his chest Sam made his way to his ship and pressed his hand against the lock and the doors slid open. Sam went inside his Explorer Ship and strapped himself in to the pilot's seat. He started the ship up and piloted the ship out of the hanger and into open space.

**Chapter 2 **

In the darkness of Space Sam's eyes widened as he saw swarms of fighter ships attacking the remaining survivor pods and the main ship itself. "Its slaughter out there" uttered Sam, the onboard ship's computer suddenly sprang into action "Warning 2 enemy ship attacking, take evasive action". Sam's training as fighter pilot took over and he took evasive action, dodging and weaving in between the enemy lasers. He fired back hitting one of the enemy ships which exploded. The second enemy fighter was harder to shake off. Suddenly a laser hit Sam's ship and Sam let out a cry as a piece of metal ripped away and went straight into his shoulder and upper arm. "Computer, activate missile defensive procedures". The computer did so and then Sam knew he had to destroy the enemy fighter or be destroyed. Sam's voice was hoarse and full of pain. He reached for a switch, and grimaced in pain as the metal dug deep into his shoulder. "Must activate switch uttered Sam. Sam forced himself towards the switch and his hand made contact with it . The ship shuddered as the switch released its weapon, a powerful beam wave. The enemy fighter came into contact with the wave and was immediately blown apart. "Enemy Ships destroyed" announced the computer. Sam groggily acknowledged the expressionless cold announcement of the computer. Affirmative uttered Sam. "Computer, display rear camera view and show me the main ship. The computer did so and Sam watched fighting back tears seeing the main ship explode into a thousand pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Sam. He stared in the now blank screen for what seems liked an eternity. And then quietly Sam asked the computer for a damage report. "Damage to Ship's engine 1 and steering was the result. " Great Sam thought. He was doomed to drift in space, no wonder no more enemy fighters were after him, they must think he was dead after the energy wave hit the two enemy fighter ships.

Sam considered his options, he couldn't go back, the last survey report he read yesterday indicated no planets nearby to land on. But perhaps the moon Zanto had got so excited about could be an option. The thought of Zanto brought more tears to his eyes. Sam snapped angrily at the computer "Computer plot a trajectory for 2470 mark 5. Computer acknowledged this and came back with the computatations. Trajectory to alien moon, two days based on current condition of ship, prediction is crash landing without repair to ship. "Wonderful" thought Sam " A crash landing on a moon which may or may not harbour life" Sam suddenly smiled grimly, at least his death would be going out with a bang. "Computer log in course and head for that moon!"

His decision made, Sam assessed his wounds. He could not get out of his seat, not with the metal stuck in him. The ship did have supplies of food and water, but he would not be able to get to them. Sam realised he was already fading fast , weakening with the pain. "This was going to be a hellish two day trip" Sam thought, it was his final thought before lapsing into unconsciousness.

**Chapter 3**

Commander John Koenig rubbed his temples , he stared down at the table, deep in thought. "That was one hell of a move made by Victor" he muttered as he mourned the loss of his Castle. He looked up at Victor who smiled knowingly. "Check!" said Professor Bergman grinning, taking a swig of some brandy . Koenig smiled back. Chess was never his forte, but he always enjoyed playing the game with Victor, the last few months had been uneventful and Koenig was glad that everyone on Alpha had the opportunity to "relax" for a bit. He thought of Helena. He had enjoyed the opportunity to relax with Helena! The one to one stress release sessions with Helena were proving most productive!. Koenig eyed the queen and saw a possible line of attack against Victor's knight as a means of getting out of check. But before he could make his move , a security alert sounded and Bergman and Koenig looked up at each other surprised. Koenig reached up for his COM lock and Paul Morrow came into view. "Paul what's up? asked Koenig. Paul spoke, Commander there is an alien ship approaching, it looks to be in trouble and Kano has just informed me that it is certain to crash into Alpha!". Koenig's got up and reached for the door, he used his COM lock to open the door which slid open to reveal Main Mission. Bergman followed behind Commander Koenig who was now also concerned at the prospect of the crash.

"Paul try contacting the ship" said Koenig. "Yes Commander" replied Morrow who punched a switch. "This is Moonbase Alpha calling alien vessel. You are in danger of crashing into us, can you hear us, you are on a collision course with Moonbase Alpha, please respond!" . There was nothing but the sound of static over the airwaves in reply. "Nothing Sir" said Morrow , Koenig by now was pacing up and down the floor, deeply worried. "Paul I want a crash team prepared immediately, Kano does computer know how long before the ship crashes? " Kano already had the calculation in his hands. "Yes Commander, about 10 minutes". Koenig looked up at Professor Bergman and they both silently acknowledged the severity of the situation. "Victor if that ship crashes into Alpha the loss of life could be immense, we must try and make contact". Bergman nodded his head in agreement. Koenig turned to Morrow "Paul keep trying to make contact" . Paul opened up the comms channel again.

Through the fog of his fever and unconsciousness Sam heard a klaxon and voices. Sam detected a sense of urgency and fought to open his eyes. He began to register the urgent display on his computer screen "Crash Alert! 10 minutes to impact. This time Sam became more awake and alert. Sam reached out for the joystick. Weakly he grabbed hold of it. Sam saw in front of him a large base, realising it was the base that had shown up on the long range scans of the moon ! He suddenly became conscious of a voice urgent in tone. Zanto was right, the moon was alive! He could not understand it but it sounded stressed. "Computer" said Sam "is the translator working?" Affirmative said the computer and translated the incoming message. "This is Moonbase Alpha calling alien vessel. You are in danger of crashing into us, can you hear us, you are on a collision course with Moonbase Alpha, please respond!"

Sam gripped hold of his flight control more, he had to get the ship to crash away from the base, there were lives down there and Sam had seen enough death and destruction in the last 48 hours. He did not want anymore. "Computer, please can you establish contact with the Moon " The computer whirred into action. " Computer can only give an audio link for a few moments. Sam said that will be fine computer, just get me in contact !" "Link established said Computer" Sam thought if he gets out of this alive he would have to reprogram the computer to be less condescending.

"Hello Moonbase Alpha, I have no idea if you can understand me, I got your message, am trying to steer away from your base, barely able to control my ship…" Sam suddenly felt the flight controls shudder in his hands, Sam used both hands to keep it steady, sweat poring down his face, he was very weak but he had to get the ship away from the base. Barely conscious now, and no longer caring if the people on Alpha could hear him or not Sam uttered to himself "Zanto I need you now my old friend, this is going to be one hell of a crash!"

Back on Alpha everyone in Main Mission could hear the transmission from the alien vessel. There was nothing they could do now but hope this alien could indeed steer away his ship from the base. The atmosphere was tense and with his arms folded behind his back, Bergman crossed his fingers.

Sam battled his fatigue, the pain in his shoulder and arm and gripped the flight controls. He saw Alpha grow larger and larger. He pulled the flight control back as hard as he can, crying out in pain, but knowing he had to succeed. "Come on dammit, lift up ! cried Sam. "Computer, get those thrusters online", yelled Sam. Sam closed his eyes in silent prayer and pulled the flight control back further still. His ship started to lift, the thrusters burst into life and the ship was pulling away. Sam pressed his feet on the brakes again crying out in agony as the pressures caused the metal to move in his shoulders, Sam saw some mountain dunes. He decided to make for that, he hoped he would survive, at least the ship was steering away from Alpha. There would be no more deaths aside from maybe his own. "Impact in 1 minute " said the computer, the "mountains" loomed closer. Sam pushed hard on the brakes and thrusters, his ship slowed somewhat and dropped in height. "Impact in 10, 9, 8,7,6…Sam's ship plummeted downwards and shook violently as it hit the lunar surface. Sam put his good arm across his face and hoped that the window would not crack and choke him to death. Sam cried out and lurched forwards, hitting his head and then blackness engulfed him.

**Chapter 4 **

In Main Mission there was a sense of euphoria and relief as the Alien ship managed to steer clear of Alpha. Bergman and Koenig had embraced each other patting themselves on the back. But then the cheers were replaced with gasps of shock and horror as the alien ship crashed violently into the lunar surface near the mountain ranges. Surely no one could survive that impact. But the ship did not explode, it rested covered in moon dust and stayed silent.

Koenig like everyone else stared at the screen before snapping himself back into focus. "Paul have that crash team stand by for lift off. He reached for his Com lock. "Dr Russell meet me on shuttle pad 2". Dr Russell came into view, Yes John, I'm on my way". "Victor, Alan you're with me, said Koenig. "Paul, you are in charge here" yes Commander said Morrow.

Captain Alan Carter fired up the rescue Eagle, Dr Russell, two medics, Professor Bergman and Commander Koenig were strapped in for lift off. The Eagle blasted off and Carter headed towards the mountain ranges. Within 10 minutes Carter spotted the Crashed Alien craft and informed Koenig. The Eagle touched down besides the crashed craft. "Commander I have found what appears to be a hatch and am going to attempt an opening with that". "Thank you Alan" said Koenig. Within a few moments Carter's voice came back on. "Commander I have docked successfully". "Acknowledged" said Koenig. Suited up the rescue party moved into the docking corridor. They found a polished metallic exterior in front of them. "Victor, can you get that hatch open?" Koenig asked. Bergman moved forward and used an instrument to survey the black exterior. The machine picked up a lock and Bergman pressed some buttons, and the door opened. Slowly and cautiously the rescue party moved forwards into the darkness and inside the ship.

Semi consciousness reached Sam and he wearily opened his eyes. He was alive. Sam managed a smile. He was in a lot of pain. Sam's mind drifted back to Zanto, "I made it Zanto, I survived". Sam muttered this weakly. Tears welled up in his eyes again. He could afford now to grieve for Zanto. Sam's mind wandered. A woman came into view, long black hair and sparkling green eyes. "Jas" cried Sam, he tried to stretch his hand out to her but Sam was too weak and the hand dropped down again. "Jas" said Sam. Sam fought to stay awake. He felt cold. He must stay awake, must focus. Sam thought of the puzzle Zanto had given him the other week. They had both argued the dynamics of space time distortions and Zanto had given Sam a mathematical formula to mull over. Sam now thought of this puzzle, and began to focus his mind on it. Sam mumbled some numbers but his vision was blurring and the pain was immense. And then Sam heard voices, getting louder. Sam tried to raise himself but found no energy to do so and slumped back down. He felt a hand on his chest and neck. More voices. Sam tried to focus but his vision was getting worse. He felt himself being moved, and saw lights. And then he felt a prick of a needle going into his arm. Sam sank into the fog of unconsciousness. The last thing he uttered was "Jas".

**Chapter 5 **

Dr Helena Russell was exhausted. She had spent the last two hours fighting to save the life of the alien who had been pulled out of the space craft. She was thankful that the physiology of the alien was similar to there own, this made things easier. But now as Helena looked down at her patient, she was satisfied that the battle was won and that the alien would pull through. She made a final check of the medical monitors before turning to Koenig and Victor Bergman who were watching from a distance. She approached them. "Well the good news is that the alien will pull through, but I simply don't know how long it will be before he regains consciousness. Koenig could see the exhaustion in Helena's eyes and wanted badly to embrace her in his arms. But he had a job to do. "Helena, I need to know why he was in trouble, why his ship was damaged. Technical advises he was attacked. I need to know if Alpha is at risk. Can you bring him round?" Helena stared at Koenig and Bergman. "John, he is badly injured, we don't know how bringing him out of consciousness will affect him". Koenig looked at Victor Bergman, worried. "Helena I understand that, but I have to know!". " He's right Helena, we have to be sure Alpha is not under threat" said Bergman.

"Very well" said Helena, but I must protest as a Doctor that there is a risk to my patient. Koenig stared into Helena's eyes. He so wanted to touch her lips with his finger right know as if to say it's alright, I know. "Your objections have been noted Dr Russell" said Koenig.

Dr Russell reached for a syringe and walked over to her patient. She pressed the needle in and waited. Koenig and Professor Bergman came over and stood over the bed. Sam's eyes opened and he saw three faces staring at him. Sam shook in fear, thinking they were hostile. The woman spoke, but Sam could not understand what she was saying, but did feel her hand on his shoulder. She appeared to be getting him to relax. Sam looked at the other two faces. Normally in a First Contact situation, he would be taking his time to learn the language of another race or use his portable translator. But he had neither of those. It left Sam with no choice. Sam reached out and touched the head of Commander John Koenig and his mind touched the Commander. Koenig let out a surprised cry and tried to pull away, but couldn't. Suddenly he heard a voice. "I'm so sorry, this was not my preferred method of contact, but I needed to bond with you in order to understand your language, this will only take a moment, I mean you no harm. And true to his word Sam accessed part of Koenig's thoughts relating to language and Sam was able to download the information he needed. Sam quickly broke of the link and Koenig slumped down, Bergman caught him.

"It's alright Victor, he was trying to communicate, just caught me off guard, I'm fine". Koenig's voice was a bit shaky but he was otherwise ok, but he caught the concerned look on Victor's and Helena's faces and smiled to try and reassure them.

Sam cleared his throat, having assimilated the language he needed to use. "My name is Captain Samuel Rogers , Sam said weakly. "I come from the Veryoian Federation and I come in peace. I mean you no harm". Sam coughed as the effort of talking hurt his chest. Koenig stood up. He looked at Sam and then said "Commander Koenig of Moon Base Alpha. Can you tell me what happened to you, why were you attacked? I need to know if my people are at risk." Sam smiled weakly, he saw in Commander Koenig the same burden of Command and the same haunted look in his eyes. Sam proceeded to tell of how his ship had been attacked unexpectedly and without warning and of finding alpha on their long range scans, and the decision he took to plot a course here. Sam's hosts were shocked at what they heard. Sam went on to say "I don't think you are at risk, the unknown alien force seemed content to destroy my ship, and I have not been followed here as far as I'm aware. And Zanto did advise that your Moon was headed in another direction anyway. I think you will be safe". Sam felt his energy draining, he was tiring. "Zanto?" asked Koenig. Sam looked up, hearing Zanto's name was painful. He was in no mood to go into detail. " Forgive me Commander, Zanto was one of my advisors on the ship". Sam felt himself drift again. He was struggling to say anymore, grief and exhaustion was taking over, and Sam felt his eyes get heavier and heavier.

"John, he needs to rest now, he is exhausted". Helena's Doctor's instincts took over and Koenig knew he could not argue with Helena's medical prowess. "Keep me informed Helena of his condition, I'll be in my office" Yes John said Helena. Bergman and Koenig turned out of the room and out of the Medical centre. "Victor, what do you make of him?" asked Koenig. Bergman replied "I don't know John but he certainly has mental abilities we no nothing of as we just saw. But I believe him with his story". Koenig had always trusted Victor's instincts as well as his own. "I agree Victor, Captain Rogers seems trustworthy to me. We'll just have to wait and see what the next few days brings us."

**Chapter Six **

Sam awoke. He felt warm and the pain in his shoulder was gone. But he was thirsty and he clutched his throat and turned his head and saw a jug of water. Sam tired to get up, and in doing so winced at the pain in his chest. But Sam would not give in to that and he reached for the jug of water and only succeeded in causing the jug and glass to go crashing down on to the floor. Sam sagged back and placed a hand on his head and groaned.

Dr Russell sat up in her chair with a jolt. The last few days had been difficult. Her patient had been in and out of consciousness, had a fever, and talked in his sleep. But he was through the worst now and the wounds were beginning to heal. It wouldn't be long before he came round. And now Dr Russell got up and walked towards the noise and saw Captain Rogers groaning and clutching his head and saw the spilt water. She walked towards the bed and helped Sam back into bed. "You have been very ill but it's ok now. Do you remember where you are?" Dr Russell asked. Sam replied. "Alpha, moonbase alpha. My ship crashed, I touched the mind of your Commander, and I don't remember anything after that". "That's right Captain" said Dr Russell, you've been unconscious for a few days since then, but you will be alright now. Dr Russell went and got Sam another glass of water, which Sam gratefully accepted and drank. "Thank You" said Sam.

Dr Russell went over to the comms port and pressed a button. "John, Captain Rogers has come round, I wanted you to know". Koenig looked up from his paperwork in Main Mission and thanked Helena for letting him know. "How is he Helena?" asked Koenig. "Well John he's weak and tired but he is alert and aware now, out of danger now. He should be up and walking around within the next few days. Koenig acknowledged this, but he preferred to be cautious and ordered two security guards down to Medical Centre, just in case. John would hate himself if anything happened to Helena.

**Chapter 7**

Koenig's fears were unfounded. Over the next few days Sam's strength improved and he was beginning to walk around medical centre, but Sam was subdue, and seemed to be grieving. However this did'nt show when both Koenig and Bergman visited him and he even apologised to Koenig for the mind contact and asked if he was ok.

It was a week later when Sam felt strong enough to walk out of Medical Centre under Helena's supervision. Sam had requested that he visit his ship which was now languishing in one of the hangers on Alpha. On reaching the ship Sam asked for some time alone inside the ship. This was agreed by Koenig who was with Dr Russell.

Sam slowly entered his Explorer ship. It seemed empty and lifeless, so cold. Sam was careful not to bump into the bits of hanging metal. His ship was going to need a lot of repair work, the damage was bad, but could it fly again? Sam headed into the cockpit and was taken aback at the extent of the damage. He sat down and reached for the computer and it whirred into life. "Computer" said Sam, "can you calculate our location?" The computer emitted a few bleeps and then came with an answer. "Computer calculates we are at this location" A star map was displayed on the screen. Sam's heart sank. Sam knew that his chance of returning home was impossible. His Explorer Ship just could not make the trip. It would take many years. "Home" uttered Sam quietly. What was left of it he thought. There wasn't much to go back to anyway. Not after the accident. But Sam knew now that he couldn't go back. He was as stuck on this Moon as everyone else. Sam buried his head in his hands at the realisation he was now truly alone.

Sam emerged several minutes later from his spacecraft ashen faced. The shock of what he had learnt had shaken him. "Are you alright?" asked Dr Russell who was concerned that Sam might be having a relapse. "Thank you" said Sam I am fine", when all Sam really wanted to do was yell out "I'm alone". In that moment Sam knew he had a decision to make. Repair his Explorer Ship and try and get to a star system that may or may not be hospitable, or stay on this Moon and ask Koenig for asylum. It was not a choice Sam was looking forward to making.

**Chapter 8 **

It had been a month since the crash and Sam was almost back to physical health. He had been allocated some quarters and to his relief he found

The Alphans had been kind and hospitable to him. Sam found he enjoyed the company of the Alphans. He read up on Earth history and found the Earth landscapes fascinating. It was a beautiful planet. At the moment Sam was reading a book on Einstien and found some of his theories remarkably similar in many ways to Veryoian physics. Sam found Professor Bergman particularly interesting, realising he had an enquiring scientific mind. He reminded Sam of Zanto. Sam smiled at the memory of dinner last night which was attended to by several senior Staff members. Sam had worn one of his surviving dress uniforms for the occasion and it was well received. In return Sam experienced for the first time some of the Earth's alcohol and was caught off guard by how potent it was. Sam sat in his quarters nursing the hangover. The repairs to his ship were going well, and it was more or less serviceable. Sam knew the time was now to make a decision to stay or go.

He picked up the Com lock and headed towards the observatory. He enjoyed visiting this place, he could see all the stars and he enjoyed observing the stars. Sam found solitude in these surroundings. But today Sam did not use the telescope. Instead he simply stared out of the window into space. Sam remembered his past, remembered Jas, Zanto and the accident on his planet. All painful memories. Sam realised there was nothing left. He could start again on another planet somewhere, but alone? He couldn't face that. The prospect of life on Alpha began to appeal to him more but he was afraid that he would not be accepted, up until now the Alphans had been his hosts and he was a guest. But to ask to stay and be part of the community was entirely a separate thing. Sam sighed. It was a difficult decision to make. Suddenly Sam heard a voice speak. "

"You know in your heart what you have to do" Sam looked up and saw Zanto standing in front of him. Sam was amazed and tried to touch Zanto, but his hand passed straight through. Sam never believed in ghosts, but this was quite something. Sam spoke softly "Zanto is that you?" "Yes" came the reply. "It is Zanto. I said I would be with you always and I've come to help you make your decision". Sam was stunned. Zanto continued to speak. "The people on this Moon are good people. They are your future now. Journey with them, don't look back on the past".

Sam had always trusted his old friend, but tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of his friend once more. He had missed Zanto so much. He knew Zanto was right, Sam had his Explorer ship, but it was not able to take him far. Sam knew his future was on Alpha. If they would have him. "Yes Zanto, I know. I must stay here. He looked up at his old friend. Zanto smiled. He reached for his finger and pulled off his ring and passed it to Sam. "So that you remember" Sam looked at Zanto puzzled. How could Zanto ever think Sam would forget? He held the ring tight and Zanto faded out.

Sam awoke. He must have fallen asleep whilst in the Observatory. Sam felt strangely calm, he must have dreamt his dream of Zanto, but then Sam felt something cold and metallic in his palm. He opened up his hand and saw the ring. It was Zanto's ring ! Sam found himself catching his breath and then for the first time in weeks, he laughed. The laugh echoed around the observatory and into the corridor, startling a technician. Sam pushed the ring onto his index finger and smiled. Zanto, his mentor and friend had done it again. Sam knew now his future. It was with Alpha, it was an uncertain future, but Sam knew he would not be alone again.

**Chapter 9**

Koenig, Victor Bergman, Helena Russell and the other senior staff members sat round the table staring at Sam. He had asked to meet them all, and he was nervous. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me today. I won't try to take up most of your time. First though I would like to thank you for the kindness and hospitality you have shown me since I arrived here. What I have to say now is personally difficult for me" Sam clutched Zanto's ring with his other hand. " Commander Koenig, despite the repairs to my ship, for which I am grateful for, I have come to the conclusion I am not able to return home. I have thought about taking my ship to a nearby star system and settling there, but the thought of being on my own does not appeal to me. I would therefore respectfully ask for asylum on Alpha and join your community. I will offer my knowledge and experience in return. If you don't decide to accept my request, I wont hold any ill feeling and respect what ever decision you make. Sam looked around the room and felt his stomach knotting. The silence in the room was deafening and seemed to go on for ever. Koenig looked round the table at the others. There faces said it all, Koenig himself had no doubts. "Captain Rogers. It would be our privilege to have you stay with us and be part of our community. You are most welcome. Koenig extended out his hand in friendship. Sam looked at Koenig's hand. He gripped it and shook it. Sam smiled. "Thank you Commander" said Sam . The others got up and in turn shook Sam's hand and embraced him. Sam knew that in this moment marked a new beginning. He was re energised and ready to face the future. He felt himself singing for joy. Invisible to everyone Zanto smiled at the joyful scenes. Sam would never be alone again.

The End

14


End file.
